Se que volverás
by Conniesc97
Summary: One shot En cuanto nos separamos me besó, con dulzura, con amor, un beso de despedida, un beso que prometía más. "Cada vez que te piense, lo vas a saber, me vas a sentir a tu lado. No vas a estar sola. Te prometo que vamos a volver."


**Como todos bien saben, nada de esto me pertenece. Es todo de JK Rowling.**

**Yo lo único que hago es jugar a ser ella.**

**Estaba escuchando música hoy y se me ocurrió esto. Espero que les guste y comenten!**

* * *

Se fueron los tres, Ron, mi hermano, Hermione, mi mejor amiga y Harry, mi chico. Se fueron y me dejaron acá esperandolos, con la incertidumbre de no saber que esta pasando.

Harry me dijo que me quedara tranquila, que no pasaba nada, que iba a volver por mi. Que ibamos a estar juntos para siempre. No puede ser que ya no esté acá. Harry. _Mi_ Harry.

Mamá me trata de poner de buen humor, diciendome que falta poco para volver a Hogwarts, pero ese es otro lugar más en el que me van a hacer falta.

Mis hermanos, los cinco que tengo conmigo, están preocupados y no tratan ni de disimularlo. Para peor, paso muchisimo tiempo con Fleur, aunque una vez que te acostumbras no es una mala compañía, un poco pesada, pero es mejor que estar sola. Hablar con ella es más fácil que hacerlo con Luna, por que ella entiende lo que es que el amor de tu vida esté en peligro, ella lo pasó cuando atacaron a Bill.

Por primera vez en mi vida, realmente tengo miedo. No por mi, sino por él.

Siempre pienso en nuestra despedida.

_(flashback)_

_Estábamos sentados en el jardín, era de noche, la noche de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños y la luna brillaba en lo alto. Sabía para que me había pedido que fuera con él. Sabía que se iban a ir. Hermione me lo había contado después del funeral de Dumbledore, pero esperaba que no fuera cierto. No había dejado de pensar en eso. ¿Y si no volvían? ¿Qué iba a ser de mi?_

_Él fue el primero en romper el silencio. _

_"Te voy a extrañar." me susurró. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, y vi en ellos dolor y desesperanza. "¿Tienes idea de cuanto te quiero? Nadie podría quererte más que yo, nunca. Se que me tengo que ir, y la única razón por la que no te pido que vengas es porque no quiero arrastrarte a una muerte segura. Ni se como permito que Ron y Hermione vengan conmigo, pero no voy a dejar que nada te pase. No podría vivir sabiendo que estabas conmigo si te pasa algo, y aunque no estuvieras conmigo sería mi culpa. Perdón Gin, pero no te puedo hacer eso." _

_Lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, no lo pude evitar. Él me las secó, e hizo un intento de sonrisa que me pareció tan patética y llena de dolor que solo me hizo llorar más. Me abrazó y me dejé llevar por mi dolor._

_"¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Si no te vuelvo a ver más? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? No sos el único que puede pelear, todos podemos, así que te pido por favor que no te vayas. Quedate conmigo y peleemos juntos, todos. No podría soportar no saber donde están, si están vivos, o sufriendo..., Harry, por favor, no me dejes sola" le dije en medio de un mar de lágrimas, y vi como él comenzaba a llorar, lo aprese en un abrazo desesperado, no parecía poder tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca mío. _

_En cuanto nos separamos me besó, con dulzura, con amor, un beso de despedida, un beso que prometía más. _

_Sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo aparecer un collar que tenía una mini Snitch. "Te lo iba a dar para tu cumpleaños, pero como no hay nada seguro, prefiero dártelo ahora. Está encantado. Cada vez que te piense, lo vas a saber, me vas a sentir a tu lado. No vas a estar sola. Te prometo que vamos a volver." _

_Me puso el collar e inmediatamente sentí una oleada de amor. Lo agarré de la mano mientras volvíamos con el resto._

_"Te amo Ginevra Molly Weasley" me dijo, antes de entrar a la casa nuevamente._

_(fin flashback)_

Corro a mi habitación y empiezo a llorar. Siempre siento que Harry está conmigo, es la oleada amor la que me hace sentir cerca suyo.

Alguien entra a mi habitación, ya sospecho quien es. Siempre que pasa eso él viene, es Fred. Ya es como una rutina. Él se sienta a mi lado y me abraza. Lloro todo el día en su hombro hasta que me quedo dormida. No se que haría sin él. Amo a mi hermano.

* * *

Es dos de Mayo. Perdí a Fred, mi sostén, la persona que me sostuvo los meses en los que estuve sola. No se como voy a estar sin él.

En un momento Hagrid entra con Harry en brazos, parecía muerto. En ese momento me sentí morir, hasta que el fuerte sentimiento de amor me invadió otra vez y supe que Harry estaba bien.

Durante el enfrentamiento con Voldemort, también sentí eso. Yo le daba fuerza a Harry. Yo era su razón para seguir luchando.

Todo terminó. Es de noche, y estamos los dos sentados a orillas del Lago Negro. No hablamos, solo nos abrazamos, y eso valía más que mil palabras.

No lo iba a dejar nunca más, no podría soportar vivir sin él.

Decidimos que yo terminaría mis estudios y que él empezaría la Academia de Aurors. Después veríamos que hacer. Lo importante es que tenemos el futuro para nosotros.

Cuatro años después llega el día más esperado. Mi casamiento.

Papá me lleva al altar, donde Harry me espera. Llega el momento de decir las palabras que nos unirían por siempre.

"Te dije que volvería. Te amo Ginevra Molly _Potter_" me dice, una vez que nos declararon marido y mujer.

Nada nos va a separar. Seremos Ginny y Harry por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo... Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de comentar!**

**Nos leemos! **

**Connie.**


End file.
